


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜2·省略部分

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜2·省略部分

学校是梅林的游乐场，入夜就是他最喜欢的游乐项目，他亲吻可怜的阿基曼老师，手指和耳廓，然后是嘴唇，罗马尼一向对梅林的感情感到困惑，却还是接纳了梅林，第一次是梅林设计得到他，但罗马尼实际上识破了。罗马尼是梅林的乐园的中心，是一片无法形容的土地，梅林已开拓过无数次，每次新的开拓仍有新的发现。罗马尼因为的亲吻身体发热，在他的手臂间颤抖，胸膛和乳头上还有他昨夜留下、呈现灰暗的粉色的齿痕，看到这些梅林的心就兴奋得战栗——只有这时，他能够确信自己是拥有“心”的。

看得出罗马尼不太喜欢急切的需索，发生多次后他变得逆来顺受，在今夜的初次高潮的晕眩中，用乏力的手指抚摸着沉在自己双腿之间的梅林的头发。梅林观察了些时日，得出结论罗马尼的性格毫无改变，时而如婴儿似的胆怯……或说这就是真正的他：梅林揭开得越多，就越沉沦。在他狂热的进攻下，罗马尼只能双手抓着他的脊背。“很、很痛啊——”罗马尼抱怨着，话语又很快在快感的海潮冲进下溃散。被梅林的潮汐填满的身体内跳动着，罗马尼总在此时无法抑制地无声流泪、忘情地抱紧梅林，就像他们是真正的恋人那样。泪水中包含沉沦、喜悦、爱和迷惑的滋味，罗马尼的一切体液，都能让梅林感到餍足，仅有罗马尼能做到，他的慌乱，他在压抑着初生的情绪，滋味类似雨后初展的新叶，每一次，都足够梅林把他的乐园再运营好几天。

“梅林……”

“我在哦。”梅林从身后抱住罗马尼，答话时向他耳后吹了口气。

罗马尼脸上的泪迹混合着被梅林吮吸的痕迹——还未消散，他迷迷糊糊地感慨道：“不知怎么……我总觉得每天的生活都不像是真的。”每次被做过他总是精疲力竭，思绪很快破碎，继而被睡眠攫住。罗马尼以为是自己不擅运动，连“床上的”运动也不擅长的缘故，全不知梅林摄取他的能量像喝下他的体液一样轻快，正用从他体内啜饮到的一切构筑了这个囚禁他的牢笼。


End file.
